Another Girl Who Overcame Time
by HarmsstaR
Summary: When waiting for Kagome to come back, another visitor appears in the well claiming to be a freind from the future. Who is she? Where does she come from? Will her knowledge of the future help Inuyasha and Co., or will course of history be changed forever
1. Scene One

**Another Girl Who Overcame Time **

* * *

Disclaimer: I friggin _wish_ I owned InuYasha, but I don't. That Honor goes to the Great Takahashi Rumiko. (Jealous much?)

* * *

Cast of Characters:

InuYasha

Higurashi Kagome

Kiki

Miroku

Sango

Shippou

Kirara

Lady Kaede

Myoga

**

* * *

Scene One**

**Time: Feudal Japan. The Warring States Era **

**Setting: The Bone Eaters Well **

_

* * *

It is morning. You can hear birdsong, and sounds from the village below. Miroku, the lecherous monk, sits on a soft patch of earth with his staff lying on the ground in front of him. Standing nearby is Shippou, the orphaned Kitsune. He paces back and forth in front of Miroku. Kagome's Bike is parked next to them._

Shippou: Shouldn't Kagome be back by now?

Miroku: Patience Shippou. It's early still.

_A flash from the well_

A voice from the well: Hey! Is anybody up there?

Miroku: (to Shippou.) Here she is.

_They walk to the well._

Shippou: Hey Kagome, come on up, we've been waiting for you.

The Voice: What? I fell when i landed, and my leg is stuck under some...EEEk (she screams) there bones! Oh Gross!

Miroku: Hold on, Kagome we'll help you.

The Voice: It's not Kagome, its Kiki. Hurry its really stuck!

Miroku & Shippou: Who?

Kiki: Come on guys! Stop screwing around! I can't get my foot unstuck without some help!

Miroku: Who are you?

Kiki: What!...Miroku, it's me Kiki! Come and help me!

_Miroku and Shippou exchange a confused look._

Kiki: COME ON! What are you waiting for? My dad is gonna kill me if I'm late again!

Miroku: (Quietly to Shippou.) You had better go get InuYasha, this could be a trap. He should still be up in the Goshinboku.

Shippou: Right.

_Shippou runs off in search of InuYasha._

Kiki: Miroku-Sama! Are you coming or not? I'm starting to get kinda pissed.

Miroku: Hold on I'm coming right down.

_Miroku climbs down the rope ladder down to the bottom of the well. There at the bottom he sees a young girl sitting on the ground, pulling at her leg. It is pretty dark down here so he cant really make out her features, but she looks a lot like Kagome._

Kiki: Kami! Finally! What took you so long Miroku?

_He looks at her with a perplexed expression._

Miroku: Do I know you?

Kiki: WHAT! Miroku, it's me...you know, Kiki. (Exasperated) Uh...I've only known you for my whole life. What's wrong with you? Are you drunk...?

Miroku: (Thoughtfully) No, not drunk. Just...confused. Perhaps if I bring you up to the light I will recognize you.

_He reaches down to help free Kiki from her ensnarement, and as he does so rubs a hand along her butt. She slaps him across the face with much more force than he thought possible from a girl her size._

Kiki: Miroku! You Letch! What would Sango say about this!

_He looks at her sheepishly as a blush covers his nose and cheeks. They begin to ascend the ladder when Kiki slips due to her bad foot and crashes to the bottom of the well. The blue light of the time-slip did not welcome her as she expected. _

Miroku: Kiki, are you alright.

Kiki: Yeah, but the time-slip should have opened up again when I fell. Shit! What if I'm stuck here? Stay there, I'm gonna try again.

Miroku: Watch your foot now. It looks like you have really injured yourself.

Kiki: Keh! I'll try to keep that in mind.

_She carefully climbs a few rungs of the ladder, making sure not to put any pressure on her bad ankle. She makes to hop down, and as before, the time-slip does not heed her call. _

Kiki: Well, it looks like I'm stuck here.

_With that said she followed Miroku up the well to the surface. _


	2. Scene Two

**Another Girl Who Overcame Time**

Disclaimer: I friggin _wish_ I owned InuYasha, but I don't. That Honor goes to the Great Takahashi Rumiko. (Jealous much?)

**Scene Two**

**Time: Feudal Japan. The Warring States Era**

**Setting: InuYasha's Forest**

_InuYasha is running top speed through the woods with Shippou riding shoulder back. He jumps from limb to limb through the trees, running and jumping so fast that the trees go by in a blur._

InuYasha: What do you mean someone _else_ came out of the well?

Shippou: She said her name was Kiki.

InuYasha: Was it Kikyo?

Shippou: It didn't sound like her. It actually sounded like Kagome.

InuYasha: Something doesn't smell right here.

_They touch down in the clearing around the bone eaters well. The girl sits there in front of Miroku. She is about Kagome's age, and is wearing a school uniform similar to Kagome's. The colors are different though, Dark blue and white. Her hair is long and black, and she had tied two buns on top. Across her forehead is a thick blue streak of hair and an even thicker silver streak above it. On closer inspection, you see that she isn't the innocent school girl that Kagome is. Her nose is pierced and she wears black thigh high stockings with her uniform. Around her neck is a black leather collar with a thick steel hook attached. Her long, claw like nails are painted as black as her hair. Miroku examines the one foot not clad in a big black boot. _

Miroku: It looks completely fine to me. I thought you had really twisted it down in the well.

Kiki: What can I say, I heal fast.

_She puts on her stocking and begins the arduous task of lacing up her tall boot._

InuYasha: What's going on here, monk? Who's the girl?

Miroku: InuYasha, I'd like to introduce you to Kiki. She's a friend.

InuYasha: Keh! You know this girl?

Miroku: Well, I _will_ know her.

InuYasha: Huh, what do you mean?

Miroku: I should probably let her explain. (To Kiki) You are certain your leg is alright?

Kiki: Yeah, thanks for your help.

_She ties the top of her boot, rotates her ankle and taps her steel toe against the ground. She kneels in front of Shippou._

Kiki: Wow, you're smaller.

Shippou: Huh?

_Kiki stands and turns to InuYasha. As she does, the sun reflects off of the silver streak in her hair, obscuring InuYasha's first good glimpse of her face. As the flash of light fades, their eyes lock, and we see her face up close for the first time. InuYasha has a quick flash of his mothers face. Izayoi, the great beauty. Then he notices that her eyes are the same shade of honeyed amber that his are. She takes a step towards him and grasps a lock of his hair. InuYasha quickly pulls away._

InuYasha: What do you think you're…

Kiki: But you look exactly the same. Maybe a little younger…around the eyes.

_She reaches her hand up to gesture around his eyes. He pulls away again. She just ignores his rude behavior, as if she'd been doing it her whole life. She looks over at Shippou, then back at InuYasha._

InuYasha: Who are you?

Kiki: I'm Kiki.

_She looks down at her feet and kicks the dirt around a little._

InuYasha: How did you get here?

_She looks up from her feet to InuYasha and bites her lower lip. She then looks over at Miroku, giving him an endearing expression._

Miroku: Just tell him what you told me.

Kiki: Well…I'm not sure exactly how it happened… (Her face scrunches up in thought) But, when I jumped down the well over there, (she gestures _beyond_ the well) I must have come out in the wrong time.

InuYasha: Then that means you are from Kagome's time?

Kiki: Well, yeah…I think. I mean, it all depends on how old Kagome is.

Inuyasha: She just turned 18.

Kiki: No way… (She pinches her lower lip with her fingers in concentration) then that means…

Miroku: What does it mean?

Kiki: In my time, Kagome is 35. That means I haven't even been born yet…not for like, 3 years…so, I must be, like 17 years in the past. (Under her breath) I wonder how that happened. (Inside her head 'I better be careful about how much I tell them…I could screw up the future or something.')

InuYasha: I don't get it. You are a friend of ours from the future?

Kiki: Well…yeah. Seems that way. I have known all of you my whole life.

Miroku: How is it that you can travel through the well?

InuYasha: Because she's part demon, I can smell it.

Miroku: Another half-demon then?

Kiki: Yeah, I'm a half demon. (In her head 'I wish.')

Shippou: (Under his breath) Great just what we need, another half-demon.

InuYasha & Kiki: HEY!

_You hear a double knock just in time to see Shippou fall on his side with two large and rather painful looking lumps forming on his head. InuYasha looks at Kiki Ruefully._

InuYasha: How are we supposed to know that you are telling the truth?

Kiki: Well…I have known all of you my whole life, and I have heard all the stories of your battles and adventures. I mean, just ask me anything.

Shippou: Ok, who killed my father, then Kidnapped and almost Killed Kagome?

Kiki: That's too easy. The Thunder Brothers, duh. Give me something harder.

Miroku: Ok…well…let me see…alright. We thought we had killed Naraku once, but he had only faked it to lure out a powerful enemy. Do you know who it was?

Kiki: You mean the time when Kagura and Kanna helped that bitch Kaguya come down from the moon. I've heard _that _story too many times.

Miroku: Even though she is correct, quite a few of our enemys could answer those questions. We need to ask her something only a trusted friend would know. (To Kiki) When does InuYasha lose his demon powers?

InuYasha: Hey quiet!

_InuYasha smacks Miroku in the back of the head. Kiki looks around to see if there is anyone around. She sniffs the air._

Kiki: (In a low voice.) That's an easy one too. (She looks around one final time) It's the same time _I _loose _my_ powers…the night of the new moon.

_All of their eyes widen in surprise. Surely she must be telling the truth if she knows that._

InuYasha: Kiki, stay here for a second. Come here you guys.

_He gestures for Miroku and Shippou to step aside for a moment, and they follow. Kiki rolls her eyes and shakes her head._

Miroku: I think we can trust her.

Shippou: I do too. And it's not just because she knows your secret, InuYasha. I just feel like we can trust her.

InuYasha: I know what you mean. I don't know why, but I feel like I know her.

Miroku: Perhaps we should take her to Lady Kaede and see what she thinks.

InuYasha: That's a good idea monk, I'll take her. You guys wait here for Kagome and fill her in.

Miroku & Shippou: Right.

_They walk back to Kiki. She looks up at them with a hopeful expression. _

InuYasha: (To Kiki.) I'm gonna bring you to see Old Kaede.

_Kiki's eyes widen in surprise. _

Kiki: Grandmother Kaede…of course! She is still alive!

Miroku: Then she has passed in your time?

Kiki: Well, she was very old…

_Kiki looks down at her feet sadly, then looks up again with a sparkling smile._

Kiki: But that doesn't happen for a long time yet, and I would like to see her again very much!

InuYasha: Alright then, jump on.

_He gestured for her to jump on his back so he can carry her. She smiles brightly and shakes her head at him._

Kiki: No need for that. Ha!

_With that, she takes off into the woods, and boy is she fast. InuYasha gives his friends a surprised look, and crouches down to spring off after her._

InuYasha: (To Miroku and Shippou) What kind of half demon is she?

_He takes off after her, leaving Miroku and Shippou in his dust. InuYasha is like a bolt of lightning through the woods to catch up with Kiki. In no time he sees her up ahead, darting through trees, across the ground and shooting through the air. _

InuYasha: (In his head: Man, she's really fast. But I'm faster) Hey! Wait up!

_She grabs onto a branch high up in a tree, swings around it and lands on the branch below it. InuYasha leaps onto a tree branch, races along its length, and when he reaches the end, he leaps and soars to the branch that Kiki is standing on. He lands gracefully in front of her, balancing on his haunches._

InuYasha: Not bad. You're almost as fast as me.

Kiki: Almost! Ha!

_And with that said she is off again. Nothing but a blur. InuYasha shoots after her, like a bullet. All you can see is forest racing by and then a blue and black blur followed by a red one. Kiki slows to a stop, landing on the path and stands there to wait for him. A moment later he reaches her. He runs past her, blowing her hair all around her face. She giggles and InuYasha turns to her. They are both panting a little._

InuYasha: Well maybe _as_ fast, but not faster.

Kiki: Whatever. I'll beat you to the clearing.

InuYasha: You're on.

_They both take off again. A moment later you see them burst into the clearing near Kaede's hut. They both stop a few feet from the entrance. The bamboo curtain to Kaede's hut is pushed aside, and Kaede steps out. She raises her hand to her forehead to shade her eyes from the sun._

Kaede: Hello, InuYasha!

_She walks down the steps towards them._

Kaede: And I see you have brought a new friend.

_Kiki runs up to Kaede and throws her arms around her neck._

Kiki: (with tears in her eyes) Oh grandmother Kaede, I've missed you so much. (She wipes her nose on her arm.)

Kaede: Child, do I know thee?

_Kiki lets go and looks at Kaede with eyes shining with tears. Sango emerges from the hut with Kirara at her feet. Kirara looks at Kiki cocks her head to the side and lets out a happy little 'mew.'_

Kiki: Kirara!

_Kirara runs to her and jumps into her arms._

Kiki: Awww, Kirara! You recognize me, don't you? Your powers never cease to amaze me.

Sango: Who is this?

InuYasha: It will be easier for her to tell you.

Kiki: I'm a friend. Or at least I will be…in the future.

Sango: (With a look of confusion.) Huh?

_Kiki puts Kirara down and steps toward Sango and Kaede. She looks down at the ground for a moment, deciding how to go on._

Kiki: (With trepidation) Well, I went down the well from the future to come here. Only _my_ here is like, 17 years in _your_ future. I guess when I jumped in it took me to the wrong time in the feudal era. I haven't even been born yet!

Kaede: (With slight alarm.) Hush child, say no more, lest history be changed forever. Come, we must speak about this more in private.

_Kiki follows Kaede into the hut. InuYasha and Sango share a bewildered look._


	3. Scene Three

* * *

Scene 3

Time: Feudal Japan: the Warring States Era

Setting: InuYasha's Forest

_

* * *

Kagome and Miroku are walking side by side. Kagome is pushing her bike along beside her. On the back of the bike sits a huge yellow backpack full of her homework and first aid treatments. Shippou rides in the bike's basket. You can hear the creak of the bikes wheels and the jingling of Miroku's staff._

Kagome: So, if she's from the future, then she'll be able to tell us so many things. Maybe even how to beat Naraku!

Miroku: I'd like to know how things turn out between Sango and I, or between you and Inu…

Kagome: (Interrupting.) Wait a minute. I don't know if I want to know. (Inside her head: What if in the end he chooses Kikyo? How could I live with that?)

Shippou: I wonder why she came out in the wrong time?

Miroku: Maybe Kaede will know.

Kagome: Yeah, maybe…

_With that they continue on through the woods to Kaede's hut._


End file.
